


Down Time

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: Dutch helps a member of his gang find a little appreciation and relaxation





	1. Dumb Micah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new. Comments constructive criticism is appreciated

Micah knew how to get Andrew riled up for sure. He was always teasing and belittling, but today, he had gone too damn far. "Heh, I may just be a dumb as rocks bastard, Andi, but at least I have a dick, and not one I fashioned from twigs!" Those last words made him see red. He lept at the bastards throat, intent on tearing it out himself. "You take that back you snake!" He raised his hand, more than ready to strike again when he was pulled off, Arthur holding his arms to prevent it. Andy then heard the smoky voice of thier leader ring out across camp. "Mr Winters! Mr Bell! What is the meaning of this uproar?" Dutch appeared from inside his tent, his cigar smoke following him to where both men were still being held. A cold gaze fell over the scene, and he focused first on Micah. "Mr Bell. How many times must i tell you? Stop antagonizing this boy!" Micah sat up ready to argue. "But, that little freakshow aint even a..." He didnt get to finish his sentence. A hard right from Charles laid him out before he could. Dutch rolled his eyes, turning to the younger man, his look softening when he seen the beginnings of tears. "As for you Andrew. I think it's time you and I had a heart to heart. Would you join me on an errand into town?"


	2. Into town?

Andrew wiped his eyes, straightened his clothes and picked his hat back up. "Sure Boss. Lemme get my pack and Ill be right behind ya." He stepped over the still prone body of Micah, giving him a little kick on the way to his bedroll, where he retrieved his gear, a few provisions, and headed over to his horse, Thunder, where Dutch was already saddled and waiting. "Get a move on Mr Winters! If we're aiming to reach Saint Denis by nightfall we should leave now." Andrew, threw his leg over and coaxed the steed into a gallop, coming to pace with Dutch. " Sir? What is it we're doing going all the way to Saint Denis? Aint Strawberry or Valentine closer?" Dutch nodded. "Sure, my boy! But those one horse towns wont have what we're looking for! Besides. Looks like you could use a break from camp." Andy agreed. "Yes Sir. I could. But what is it we're going to get?" Dutch grinned, more than happy to keep his secrets. "You'll find out soon enough, son..." 

It took a few hours, but the men made it to the city limits without much fanfare, well before sunset. Dutch lead them through the streets, coming first to the barber's storefront. "Before we set off to handle our business, lets get you cleaned up a bit." He led Andrew into the shop, a firm hand in the small of his back, and set him into the chair himself. "My good man!" He began, getting the attention of the stylist. "Were here today to get my associate here," he smiled, gesturing to Andrew. "Looking like a new man. Cut him short, and give those whiskers a trim! We have plans tonight and i need him looking shiny like a silver dollar!" Andrew sat silently. He didnt know much about hair besides what he did for himself, so he was happy to let Dutch decide. In fact, it made him blush a little that the boss knew how he liked his hair and beard without asking him. "Does that agree with you son?" Andy snapped out of his thoughts. "Y.. Yes. Yes Sir, thatll be fine." He lowered his voice. "I dont have   
any money on me Sir. Dont know how ill pay." Dutch huffed at that. "Dont believe i asked if you had any money, did I boy?" The younger man blushed. "N.. no. No sir you did not." "Right. Then sit down. I'll be right here." He took his time, sitting and watching with rapt attention. By the time the barber was finished, Andy felt like a new man. Dutch led him out again, hand still guiding him as they went about shopping, letting his leader guide him where he pleased. They visited the tailor, where the older man spent a considerable sum outfitting the young man in new clothes, one article a red vest very sinilar to a certain gang leaders. As they walked back down the alley to thier horses, packages in hand, Dutch finally spoke. "Getting a bit late my boy... Shall we retire for the evening? Saint Denis has one of the best hotels in 5 counties!" Andrew finished strapping his things down, and turned with a smile. "Sure Boss! Lead the way!"


	3. Requisitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short yes i know but I'm putting it up as i write it

The pair rode thier horses down the darkened streets of the city, taking in the few sights. The stopped at the general store to pick up a few bottles of rum and some fruits, Andy traded a perfect pelt he'd been carrying, and Dutch introduced him to the fence, though the man ushered him out before making his purchases. Andrew waited outside for what seemed like hours before his leader appeared, carrying a bag weighted with treasure from the look on Dutch's face. He slapped a hand on Andy's shoulder, directing them back to thier horses. "I believe we have everything we need for tonight... Lets get to the hotel. Its only a street or two over." Finally they made it to Hotel Saint Denis. Ever the charismatic, Dutch had somehow already procured bathing privileges and the finest room the inn had to offer. Andy whistled, taken in by the decor. "Dont think Ive ever had walls this nice to look at. Ill be damned if this aint the swankiest hotel in the world!" He grinned at Dutch "Dunno when it was last i slept in a bed or had a hot bath either." Thank you for this, Sir." The elder mans smile was toothy and damn near sinister. "Oh my boy it was no problem at all. Now what do you say we get up there and get settled? The bath is in the room, so we wont be disturbed."


	4. Bath time and other distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little smutty from here onward youve been warned.

When they entered the room, they could already feel the steam and smell the oils from the water as they walked in. Andrew sighed. It was perfect. Lemon peel perfumed the air, and there was a glass enclosure keeping all the steam from the water inside. He couldnt wait to see how hot it was. His reverie was broken, however, when he realized he and Dutch were sharing this room. He would have to take his clothes off. Hed have to be naked in front of Dutch. Next to him... Under him... Andy shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He glanced over at Dutch, who had already removed his outer jacket. He stood there, clearly lost in thought as he rolled up his sleeves. Andrew had seen him before of course, but not in so private a setting. He like most everyone else, had stolen looks at thier handsome leader, but with him occupied, the younger man had a chance to take a closer look without the risk of being found out. His hands were so strong. Thick arms. Andy wondered if chest was as nice. He was betting the older man was still in impecable shape, and with all that nice raven hair everywhere... Andrew shook his head. There it was again. Was he.. was he attracted to Dutch? His eyes widened as he realized the man was taking off his shirt. He was struck, biting his lip and whimpering a bit as dark chest hair came into view. The young man startled, caught totally off guard when Dutch finally spoke. "That water will be cold if you just stand there gawping, Mr Winters. You do plan to join me, correct?" That grin. That grin would kill him, he just knew it. Andrew hurried to take his shirt off. He could at least do that with out arousing suspicion. He was proud of his scars. No one at camp had never bothered asking, seeing as the majority of the gang had some scar or another. No one could tell that something had ever been there at all and that's the way Andy preferred it. Dutch was already on his way to the tub, taking the time to fold each article of clothing he shed and place it on the table near the bed, and he was barely out of his vest and shirt. Andrew tried to strip quickly out of his pants, but fell over, only to look up and catch the gaze of Dutch, about to unbuckle his belt. His breath caught, and audible gasp escaping. He realized he really wanted to see what was under those slacks, that gold belt. Dutch grinned, not stopping even though he was being watched. "See something you like son?" The sinister smirk was back as he discarded his lower garments, stripping himself bare without shame. Andrew wished so desperately that he could be that confident with his body. Maybe Dutch wouldnt notice he was going to get into the tub with his boxers still on. He opened the door to the enclosed tub room. Couldnt help but stare,watching Dutch heft himself into the tub. Andrew's face warmed. Even his ass was perfect, and built just like the rest of him. Stocky, firm muscles dusted with raven hair. He wanted to rub his face anywhere Dutch would let him. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate, and he had already made it to the edge, the older man looking up at him expectantly. "Do I need to send a formal invitation for you to get in this bath Mr Winters?" Another smug gaze ran over the mostly naked Andrew, and the leaders eyes raking his body made a pleasureable shiver overtake him. Dutch held his hand out. "Lose those skivvies son." The boy took a deep breath. This was it. He tried to get it over with quickly, trying to hide his lower body from Dutch's gaze, but he was sure hed seen all he needed to. A hand grabbed his and he was pulled into the tub, right on top of the dark haired man already soaking in it. The closeness made Andrew's skin feel even hotter than usual. They were chest to chest, but since Dutch was a good deal taller, thier eyes met perfectly. Andrew gasped, trying to back away, but the arms around him tightened. "Good of you to join me..." Dutch placed a tenative kiss near the younger mans mouth. He was more than taken aback, a deep gasp escaping him. "I would have never thought youd be wanting this... With me I mean. " It was Dutch's turn to be confused. "Ive been waiting quite a long time for this, and you really had no idea? None that i wanted you? You are an exquisite specimen, a mighty fine man, not to mention tough and smart as hell. You think what you do or don't have under them clothes changes that? Trust me. It doesnt." Dutch ended his speech with a real kiss, one that had Andrew grinding against the older mans leg, a pitiful whine escaping his throat. Dutch was quick to manhandle him, a strong hand gripping his side and shoulder while he kissed the breath out of him. "Damn. Ive been wanting to do that since we found you, boy..." Andrew was hyptontized. This feeling taking his body over. Every touch made his him hotter. "Boss.." He whined. "Hmmm Boss. Yeah, I think I like that."


	5. The first but not last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut begins from this point on. Virgin oc so keep that in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters today since i broke the smut up.

Andrew couldnt think with his leaders hands all over his body. The way he was being kissed and handled, he didnt want it to stop, but he had to get Dutch's attention. "Mmm Boss... I mean wait... Wait please..." Dutch pulled his face from the crook of the others neck a grunt leaving him. "What is it son?" "I have to tell you. Never done anything like this. First time I've been naked in front of someone else. I.. I just want to make sure you have fun too. Everything youve been doing feels.. Mmm so great. Wanna make you feel good too. Dutch's eyes widened for a second before he couldnt help an absolutely evil smile creeping across his face. It gave Andrew goosebumps. "So. A virgin huh? Dont worry my boy. Ill take care of everything. Tell me... Have you at least touched yourself before? Your cock I mean." Andy had to think back. "Once or twice. Once I ran away from home, I didnt really think too much about it. I was out in the wilds, living campsite to campsite. Not much time for fun." Dutch frowned. He remembered the state the boy was in when they found him. Starving, thin. Lovely brown skin marred with scabs and freshly healed scrapes and shoulder wounds from a wolf attack. "Forget all that son. Im here, and tonight, Im gonna show you the time of your life. First things first, lets get out of this tub and get dry." Dutch draped a towel around the young mans shoulders. He'd certainly put on some muscle since that day 10 months ago, filled out quite nicely. The candles bounced off his brown skin, making him almost look golden."Youve been doing me and the gang proud son." Andrew beamed at that. "Thank you sir. Least I could do, you savin my life and all." He thought he'd feel awkward, hesitant to be here, like this, with the boss. Now, having been promised the night of his life, he was more than curious. He had heard stories sure, but none of it seemed real until now. That realization, the thought that they could do anything in this room, bolstered Andrews confidence. He rounded on Dutch, crowding him. His hands trembled a bit as he laid his hands on the older mans chest, but after he had gone through with it, he couldn't stop. He was muscled for sure, but not overly so. Andrew traced his shoulders, the other hand wandering to his back, exploring all he could. Dutch sighed in pleasure. It wasnt that often that someone wanted to just touch him, openly admire him. "That feels real nice." He purred, more than eager to return the favor. A yelp escaped the smaller man when Dutch took to massaging his ass. He stopped. "Its alright son. You tell me where to touch." Andrew whined. "Its... Its not that." He was a little ashamed. He was damn near 22 years, never been touched, hardly been kissed by anyone, and here was this man, ready and willing to devour him. "Its just... No ones ever touched me like that. I like it, God do I... Just nervous I guess." Dutch couldn't help but grin. "Well lets get started properly then! You direct, and I will fufill your desires." He guided Andrew to the bed, but laid down first, practically purring at the soft mattress and sheets. "Why dont you start. I know youve been staring, but why dont you touch instead?"


	6. But not last 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut. Probably forever.

Andrew couldnt grin harder if he'd tried. He started at the knees, tracing over the dark hair covering Dutch's thighs. He became more brave, using his nails to scrape upward, and heard a moan from the man above him. Thats when he finally caught sight of it. His cock wasnt overly long, but thick and uncut, twitching as it woke up at the attention. Now that he had really looked at it, Andrew wasn't sure he could pull his eyes away. He reached out, letting it fall heavily in his hand, feeling it grow fuller by the second, taking on a firmer texture, though the skin remained soft and silky to the touch. Andrew drew his eyes away from the hardening cock when he heard what seemed like a pained noise sound above him. He looked up quickly, only to catch the burning stare of Dutch, a growl escaping his tightly clenched teeth. "Jesus boy! Your hands feel terrific." The older man sat up, loathe to take his eyes off the scene that was sure to quickly drive him to madness. Here was Andrew, never having touched a cock before, and only a few strokes had Dutch harder than he ever recalled being in his life. "But... this is supposed to be about you. Let me ask something. How do you feel about me playing with your dick how you were doing mine just now? Would you like that?" Andrew froze. His body decided that it did like that. Very much. The knot in his lower belly grew tighter and hotter. "Lay down right where i was. That's right...." Dutch slid down, directing Andrew up on his elbows so he could watch, and took his first real look. He couldnt help the growl pressed from his throat at the sight of the younger man's cock already hard and standing at attention. "Mmmm you use tiger salve dont you? So big, and hard." Andrew was struck. How did Dutch know about the tincture that helped him become himself? Dutch grinned. "Youre not the first Ive met boy... Where do you think Charles got his? Done wonders for you though, son." The older man didnt waste anymore time, flattening his upper body to the bed, crowding close for his first taste. He couldnt help the satisfied grin on his face hearing the sounds he was pulling from the boy beneath him. Andrew clawed the mattress, a loud groan ripped from his throat. "Jesus Christ, Dutch!" Thier eyes met as Dutch latched on, lathing his tongue over the tip of him, sliding his tongue around what he could reach, upping the suction. Andrew let out a whine that made Dutch's hair stand on end, and he had to hold the young man by his thighs to still his hips, involuntarily searching for more contact. "Steady... Steady there. Just let me take care of you." And with that he gave little resistance, widening his legs so Dutch could get closer. His thighs were so slick it was a shame, but Andrew couldnt force himself to care. He was intoxicated by the burn of his leaders eyes, boring into him as he climbed higher. His spine, his body was on fire. Thighs shaking, an unfamiliar but overtaking feeling consuming his body. He tried begging. "What is... Fuck!" With each stroke Dutch administered, Andrew felt closer to losing his mind. His hands sunk into the damp hair of the man sucking him so enthusiastically, and he couldnt stop his shouts when he felt that knot inside him fray and break. "Gaddamit Dutch!" His thighs were clamped around Dutch's head, and he couldn't bring himself to stop. It was all too much, and when the second wave of his orgasm took him, he swore he was going to die from the pleasure, but what a way to go. When Andrew finally went limp, chest heaving, Dutch finally released his hold, his face sloppy and more than smug. "Now that, my boy, is what I call a good start. Im afraid, however, that im nowhere near done with you."


	7. New Uses for Old Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew figures out his body can do some amazing things

Andrew felt lighter than air, and well satisfied until he heard Dutch's threat. He wanted more. Much more. "Please... Im still... I want..." "Greedy thing. Why dont you tell me what it is you're willing to beg so sweet for?" The young man couldnt do much but whine. Didnt he see what just having Dutch staring at him was doing? "Let me guess. You want me to make you come again? I must admit boy, I do enjoy making you squeal like a stuck pig." Andrew felt his cheeks warm. "I didnt squeal..." "Oh I beg to differ. But as a good friend of mine taught me, its okay to want. And since were on the subject of wanting... Would you like to continue?" Dutch moved closer, stroking the boys stomach and sides as he fit himself snug against him. It was strangely comforting to Andrew The weight upon him was heavy, but not crushing. Andrew opened his legs wider to accommodate. This caused friction, the closeness forcing thier cocks to rub, Andrews slick making it easy for Dutch to tease him. "Tha...t feels good..." He raised up, keeping himself suspended while the ground down, increasing the pressure."Nice thing about your particular anatomy. Nothing slicker than what you can make yourself. Makes it so...Easy." Dutch pulled back, using his fingers to glide along the wetness the younger man was producing, sinking the tip of his finger in without much trouble. "Thing is, there's nothing keeping you from cumming multiple times. So many ways to fuck, and you could have them all." His finger slid in deeper. Every scrape of his roughened hand against his flesh had Andrew panting. "I could keep you here for days, wringing every pitiful sound I could from you and we wouldnt even have scratched the surface." Dutches hand, now two fingers deep in the man below him, had finally found what it was searching for. A curl forward, and Andrews voice broke, his eyes shut tight as he keened, pushing his hips up for more. "God!" Dutch smirked. "Boss will suffice..." Each stroke of the older mans hand struck his struggling body with electricity. He briefly wondered why he hadnt decided to touch himself or have someone touch him before. It was an overwhelming combination of sensations, each dragging him closer. Having never experienced this, he was happy to continue letting Dutch play him like a finely tuned fiddle. He couldnt stay silent. Every stroke inside him, made Andrew want more. He pulled his legs back, watching. The change in position caught Dutch's attention. "Thats it. Feels good doesnt it boy?" By now he was up to three fingers, and Andrew didnt know how much more he could stand. Through gritted teeth he attempted a reply. "Yesss..." "And maybe you want more? Something filling you up better than fingers?" Andrews thoughts immediately brought him to the sight of Dutch's cock. How it looked. So hard. How it might feel to have it inside. He decided he liked the idea of that very much. "Yes... Please..." The grin on Dutch's face was damn near feral. "Ohh my dear boy. Arent you in for a treat..."


	8. The contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Forgive me while I get things sorted over the holidays.

Andrew's body shuddered being under the gaze of a beast such as Dutch. His eyes told him everything he needed to know. To be the object of another's attention, to be the reason for someone's ardour, was more than Andy had experienced previously. He found that he enjoyed it, having so much sway over this powerful man. Andrew took a chance, moving his hips in an attempt to match Dutch's strokes inside him. Each push of his hips drew him a bit higher, and he was not very happy at all when Dutch pulled his hand away. "Tsk tsk. Got quite the hungry stare there." The young man had every intention to scold Dutch for teasing, until he drew each finger into his mouth, sucking the sweetness he had gathered. "I know that look. Dont worry. Im going to give you what you need, I just won't be doing it at your pace." It was Andrew's turn to growl. Frustration was setting in quickly. "God! I just. I just want you... Wanna have you now! Pl...." He didnt get much more out, his speech stifled as the first few inches of Dutch sunk into his body. The moans that escaped from him was enough to make the older man stutter his thrusts. "You feel so damn good." Andrew searched for something to grab onto, settling for broad shoulders. Each inch made him see stars. He expected to feel some discomfort, but all that was running though him, both mind and body, was pleasure. Dutch moved with him, matching each small move of the boys hips with a deep thrust of his own. "Mmmm... thats right. Let me in. Look so fine like this, taking me so well." It was a feeling Andrew wasnt at all familiar with. He was full, stretching more all the time, but it wasnt uncomfortable. In fact, he wondered how far he could. Even small movements set his nerves ablaze. By the time Dutch had bottomed out inside Andrew, he was a babbling mess. The slick friction, the sounds echoing through the room, it took hold of Dutch. Each thrust was pulling him deeper under and he briefly wondered if he was actually the one in control. He tried to meter each thrust, tried to ignore the burning need to go faster, to break the boy under him. "Its taking all I have not to ruin you..." It was Andrews turn for a leer. "Dont think i asked for soft and slow, Dutch. I think we both know you can do better..."


End file.
